Starfox: The Reformation
by Coyote2486
Summary: Coyote has nearly accomplished his mission: reform the old Starfox team. But the last member has been extremely elusive: his own sister, Kursed. With the help of Falco, Fox, and Slippy he must locate her and get Fox to confess. Yet, Coyote seeks aid from another person. Someone who could help or make the situation worse. Part 2 of the LCEF planned trilogy. Over 500 views!
1. The Beginning

**Prologue **

She was beaten, for the first time in her life as a bounty hunter, she was beaten. Her name is Kursed, once Krystal, Fox's lover, Coyote's sister, and most of all, part of the Starfox team. Her opponent, a Kitsune, a race thought to have been long dead, destroyed by her own race in a war many years ago. Apparently, all history was wrong. He stared at her, she was lying on the ground, panting. He held a katana, had three tails, white fur and blonde hair, wore a hooded black cloak, had red markings on his face, and a scar running through his right eye. They were on the top of the center building on Katina where the Independence war took place.

"Finish me, I don't have anything to live for anyway," was all she could say. Her hooded foe seemed to suddenly get filled with anger and said:

"You think you are a curse, compared to my life, you are lucky. My people were enslaved, taken away from our home and placed in killing camps. Many of my people had their tails chopped off which was extremely painful, the biggest form of disgrace to my people, I barely escaped, but I was the only one who did, successfully. I soon met a vulpine named Sparks, he pretended to be my best friend, but was really a mercenary hired by Venom to bring me back. I was forced to kill him, that incident destroyed my trust in everyone but me."

His story made her feel bad for him, the first time since she became a hunter. But that was quickly changed by rage. She sprang up and ran, as fast as she could.

High above, Coyote was watching, and listening from the safety of his ship.

"Steven, track the three tailed fox and don't let him go," he ordered.

"Yes sir, but why?" Steven asked.

"I think we found our man," he said.

Coyote closed his transmission channel and flew towards his location.


	2. New Member, New Plan

**Chapter 1 **

It was a dark night on Katina; Coyote had landed on top of the nearest building to the center base. He stepped out of his ship with just his blaster; his full suit may provoke an attack from his target, even more so since he apparently doesn't trust anyone but himself.

_This could end badly, but it doesn't matter. He is our best shot at getting Krystal back. _

Coyote jumped from building to building holding his blaster at the ready. After a lot of scaling, he had reached him. He decided tailing him was his best option. He jumped down and walked towards him. His target kept walking like he never heard him. He tailed him for about 2 minutes before his target suddenly turned around and drew a katana. Coyote barely dodged in time and hopped back.

"So, it was you who was following me," his opponent said in an angry tone.

"Yeah, wait, what?" Coyote replied, confused.

"I know who you are, you're one of them!" His attacker lunged at him with his katana. Coyote retaliated by generating his blue sword from his wrist and blocking the attack.

"Hey! I didn't come here to fight!" Coyote pleaded. The attacker didn't seem to care. He just threw off his cloak and revealed himself. His hair suddenly grew and turned a white color and his eyes glowed orange.

"Wow, steroids?" Coyote asked. Unexpectedly, he hit Coyote and set him whirling back. He didn't stop until he hit a wall. "So, tough guy, I got a few tricks up my sleeve as well."

Coyote pressed the button on his backpack and it shifted into his suit. While he was sliding his helmet on, he said: "Your luck just ran out,"

When he finished, pistons on his leg flexed and pushed his body to meet his attacker in the middle of the alley. The fox was strong in his new form; Coyote's pistons on his arm were steaming and screeching just to hold him at bay.

"Put the sword down so we can just talk!" Coyote pleaded.

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE SWORD DOWN?!" his opponent yelled. As he finished, an energy ball shot out of his katana. Coyote quickly pulled out a reflector in hopes of reflecting it. When the ball hit, it exploded, sending the duelists backwards. When the dust cleared, they rose.

"Are we finished?" Coyote asked.

"I will have to say yes," the fox replied.

After the quick talk, the fox went back to his normal form while Coyote deactivated his suit. Coyote filled him in on his plan and asked him to join him on his search for Kursed. It took a LOT of convincing but he eventually agreed.

"Oh, and I never got your name," Coyote finished.

"Name's Justin or you can call me Kitsu, I don't care," Justin said to him. But before they walked off, Justin grabbed Coyote's shoulder and said: "Just don't call me Tails, got it?"

"I think I know not to piss you off," Coyote replied with a smirk, "But no promises, Tails,"

"Asshole," he replied

Coyote laughed at Justin's sudden anger. They walked back to Coyote's ship. Justin was surprised at the quality of Coyote's ship. Then Coyote realized:

"Got a ship?" he asked.

"Yeah, around here," Justin replied.

"I'll send you the coordinates to our main ship,"

Justin ran off back the way they came to retrieve his ship. Coyote jumped into his and activated it. After about 4 minutes, they were both off. As soon as they broke the atmosphere of Katina, Justin saw it: _The Great Fox III_. It looked similar to _The Great Fox I _just about twice the size and it had six wings instead of four. They landed in the main hangar and hopped out of their ships. Coyote showed Justin around the massive ship. There were two ship launching bays and three landing bays, plus it had a massive room full of ship parts and tools. They found Slippy working in there.

"Hey Slippy, what are you working on?" Coyote asked. Slippy was tightening a last screw into a strange new weapon.

"Oh hey, I was just working on an upgraded version of the machine gun," he replied

Coyote walked up and picked up the gun.

"Who's he?" Slippy asked. Coyote turned and realized that he forgot to introduce Justin.

"Oh! Justin, Slippy, Slippy, Justin," he quickly said before looking at the gun again. Justin and Slippy shook hands.

"Are you the mechanic?" Justin asked.

"Yep, I work on everything here," Slippy replied.

"ALMOST everything," Coyote added as he fired the gun at a wall. The gun's kickback was ridiculous. "Needs work, that's why you let _me _do the weapon upgrades, but nice try," Coyote put the gun back on the table.

"See you around," Slippy said.

Coyote showed Justin around pretty much the whole ship, meeting everyone on it as well. They were heading for their last stop: the bridge.

"And here it is," Coyote announced. The bridge was a massive almost all white room. The front window had a screen built in to it. The room was filled with computers and the trademark hallway to the docking bay. There was a chair in the middle with….. a person? It was Peppy. He turned in his chair.

"Ahh, there you are Coyote," Peppy said as he rose from his chair.

"Yeah, left to get this dude here," Coyote said as he pointed at Justin. Peppy looked to Coyote's left and saw the vulpine with three tails looking at him. He walked towards him and held out his hand.

"Peppy Hare, commander of the Star…well…. former Starfox team," he said. Justin returned with his hand and shook Peppy's.

"Justin Kitsu, Last of the Kitsune," Justin replied. Peppy looked a bit confused for a moment but quickly wiped it off his face.

"Yeah, well nice to meet you," Peppy said back to him. "Coyote, stay back, we need to talk."

Justin walked out of the bridge while Coyote stayed back. As soon as he left, Peppy started to look nervous.

"Are you sure you want to bring him in?" he half yelled half whispered. "Do you have _any _idea what the bounty for him on Venom is?"

"I do, and it's a lot," Coyote retorted. "But he is our only chance to get a lock on Kursed."

"I don't like this, _not at all_," Peppy finished as he walked back to his chair. Coyote just walked out.

_The old man doesn't know what I'm capable of, and what Justin is too. He and I could take any bounty hunter bastard who dared lay hands on him. Even Kursed, I really hope she doesn't dare to attack him, because if she does, there is going to be a problem, a HUGE problem…..for her. _Coyote thought. He walked towards Justin for their first plan to get her before she decides to show up.


	3. A Call for Help

**Chapter 2**

"Then it's settled, we find her location and assault her location," Coyote repeated. "Sounds good but tough."

"It's all I've got," Justin replied. Coyote nodded and pressed a bunch of buttons on his wristpad. He commanded the ship to do a system-wide sweep of the Lylat System.

"We'll have her in about thirty minutes," Coyote reassured. Justin turned and stepped out of the conference room. He was in a wide hall with many doors. Coyote stepped out beside him. He made a hard left towards the medical bay. Justin assumed that he was going to see Fox so he followed. When they got to the edge of the hall, they stepped into the room. Fox was lying in a doctor's bed. He was hooked up to a tube which was feeding a blue fluid into him. It was there to accelerate the bone healing process. The beeping of the heartbeat monitor was the only noise made in that room.

"How is he?" Coyote asked the doctor. The doctor was in all white, so he couldn't make out who he was.

"Stable, he should be awake and ready by tomorrow," he replied. Coyote nodded and walked out of the room. He bumped into Falco on the way.

"Oh! Hey," Falco said.

"Yeah, well, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, just scanning for distress calls, I did find one though. I have no idea what it is, so I was going to ask you,"

"Alright then, show me the way,"

Falco led Coyote to his room. It was one of the biggest rooms on the ship and it was full of computers. Falco walked towards one that had a system map of the Lylat System. It had a blinking dot near the holographic form of the planet Titania.

"Here," Falco pointed at the dot and a strange code came up. "Do you know what that is?"

Coyote observed the code that was a bunch of jumbled numbers and letters that _did _look familiar to him. Then it hit him, when Cerinia was destroyed, that exact code was broadcasted throughout the system, crying for help. That had to mean….

"That's a Cerininan signal, which means that me and Krystal aren't the only Cerinians left," Coyote said. "You and me should go down to it and see who it is,"

"Alright, but I don't like this," Falco replied.

"Hey, it could be a hot girl, you never know,"

Falco turned to Coyote and laughed with him.

"Be careful what you wish for," he said.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the planet to where the distress call was. They searched for a while but finally pinpointed the signal. They landed at the nearest platform. They jumped out of their ships and looked around; it was a desert wasteland. Then, Coyote spotted….. Justin's ship on the platform.

_He hates Cerinians, which could only mean…. _

"Shit!" Coyote yelled as he sprinted towards the signal.

"Hey! Wai.."

"Keep up!" Coyote yelled to Falco.

If Justin got to the Cerinian, they had no chance at getting him or her.

(Hey guys, it's me. I know it has been QUITE some time since I had uploaded a chapter and I am sorry. The reason is that I am back in school so I will be putting chapters up slower. They may be a bit shorter as well. The new Cerinian is going to be a new OC so ask if you want to use him/her when the next chapter comes out. See you guys, and thanks for hopefully understanding.)


	4. Rage, Conflict, and Life Changing News

**Chapter 3 **

Faster than he ever ran, he ran. Coyote locked in his backpack while running and yelled to Falco to do the same. He knew that this was not going to end well. Justin was going to be _pissed _when he was attacked by his newly made friend. After about a minute of sprinting, Coyote heard the klink of metal and…. plasma? He instantly activated his suit and it covered him, helmet and all. As soon as Falco did the same, he activated his plasma sword from his wrist device and jumped at the shadow that looked taller. To his luck, it was Justin, he realized as he grabbed him mid jump. They crashed into the sand and rolled. Justin was punching Coyote's suit until Coyote finally let go. He lifted his katana to finish him, but Coyote rolled and rose to his feet. He deactivated his helmet and yelled at Justin.

"Are you out of your f-ing mind?!" he cursed. "I would kill you if you weren't my friend!"

Justin, still outraged, put his katana down.

"I thought I told you I _hate _Cerinians!"

"Well, you're talking to one right now!" Coyote's remark hit Justin like a bomb. He had no idea that Coyote was Cerinian. But then it seemed so obvious. Cerinians born without telepathy are instead born with unmatched skill at…_everything_. They are some of the most intelligent beings in the Lylat System, which means that the Cerinian he was fighting was the same way.

"I will _never _forgive your worthless kind, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Justin said. They were about to shake hands until Falco's body was sent flying to their feet.

"Owww, that girl just kicked…my….ass!" he said. Coyote and Falco looked up to see just who he was talking about. She was in a suit like Coyote's with the same wrist device. She was in a fighting stance until she seemed to look over to Coyote. She loosened up and spoke in a higher pitched robotic tone.

"What is your name?" She asked Coyote, pointing her plasma sword at his neck. Coyote, hating this, ignited his and pointed it at her neck.

"You first," he retorted with an angry glare. She seemed to smile as she deactivated her sword.

"If you say so, name's Ashley," she replied. "I have been searching for you Coyote, Kursed sends her regards."

"Wha- why would Kursed of _all _people work with _you_?" he replied back, shocked.

"We are both Cerinian, using my skill and her telepathy, we could accomplish anything,"

"So I am not the only one born without telepathy?"

"No, I am too."

"_What the hell._" This was a lot for Coyote to suck in. His world pretty much changed all in one moment.

"Anyway, Kursed wants to speak to you," Ashley brought him back to reality.

"What? Why?"

"She wants to 'make up' for her actions by talking to you."

Justin had heard enough.

"How can we trust you?" he challenged. She replied by deactivating her suit. Coyote gulped at her attractive figure. _Holy s**t. _He thought.

"Coyote can we talk, _in private_," Justin beckoned. Coyote nodded and they took a few steps back and turned around.

"I'm not so sure about this," Justin said.

"I don't know, she's kind of….. let's say… my type," Coyote replied with a small smile.

"Shut up, now's not the time for that bulls**t," Justin said back.

"Alright, alright, the truth is, I trust her,"

"Sounds a bit too good to be true. Kursed just wanting to 'talk',"

Justin's three tails waved with impatience. Coyote turned back around.

"Alright, you're coming with us," Coyote told Ashley, shakily.

Back on the _Great Fox III_, Coyote led Ashley to the comm. room. He told her to put in the code to get to Kursed's link. She punched in the code. The screen flashed, showing him that the signal had reached her. Each flash was an eternity to Coyote. He had so many questions for her. Then, the screen stopped flashing and the face of Kursed popped up on the screen.

"Hey," Coyote said.

"Hi, it's been a long time,"

(Leaving you on a cliff hanger LOL. Typed this up in one day just for you guys. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter!)


	5. The Reunion of Pain and Resolve

**Chapter 4 **

(The following is all a flashback in Coyote's mind)

"RUN!" his father screamed. Coyote was on Cerinia, but not the Cerinia HE knew. It was seconds away from destruction and Coyote and Krystal had watched their mother die right in front of them. They were too shocked to run and Coyote was too stubborn.

"NO I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU HERE!" Coyote screamed to his father.

"This time, there is no escape for me, but you will," his father retorted. The core of the planet was tearing itself apart. Kitsune warriors were fleeing from the battlefield. This was the end of a planet, and nearly their end as well. Coyote looked back at Krystal and nodded.

"He's right, we can live, but we will have to go without him," he told her. In her Adventure's outfit, she looked at the ground and tried to hold back tears. Coyote had a tough spirit, rarely crying.

"WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" he yelled to his father as he grabbed Krystal and ran for their ship to escape the doomed planet. Coyote manned the controls and activated the ship. It seemed old and nearly unused at this point. Nevertheless, Coyote activated it. Its engines whirred to life and it rose from the ground. Coyote pushed the boost lever up and it blasted off into space. They hit warp…just as Cerinia exploded, taking billions of lives with it.

(Back in the real world)

"Coyote." Ashley's voice pulled him out of his trance. He looked around, he was back in his normal gray flight suit with red jacket (Note: Finally a description of him!). His backpack and wrist device still on as well. His tail wagged with anticipation to finally see his sister after so long. The same routine happened and her face popped up on the screen.

"Hey," he said

"Hi, it has been a long time," Kursed replied through the screen.

"Yes it has. So, what do you have to say for yourself?!" Coyote's sudden anger shocked her and made her jump when he slammed his fist into the wall next to him. Coyote was too angry with her to be nice.

"Uhh, about what?" she asked. Coyote looked up at her with the face of an angry bull.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! Are you kidding me?! Your life has turned to absolute complete s**t, you f**king attacked me on Katina, and you are asking me about what YOU did?! F**KING REDICULOUS!" Coyote screamed and gestured Ashley to leave the room. She walked out completely speechless. Then saw Rick walking towards the room.

"What the hell is going on? Is that Coyote screaming?" he asked Ashley. She nodded and told him that he was talking to Kursed.

"Well, that explains that," Rick said.

Back in the room, Coyote had completed his rant and started to lean back against the wall and slide down towards the ground until he sat. He couldn't believe what he had just said to her, the amount of anger he had unleashed upon her.

"I…understand," Kursed forced out of her nearly crying body. Coyote looked up with his own nearly crying face and said:

"You…..do?"

"Yes, my actions I know have caused mush pain in you, your team, and yes, even Fox," she added on. "I wish I could apologize to him, tell him how wrong I was to leave him. I…..betrayed my own team with Starwolf,"

"Yeah you did,"

"It wasn't worth it. When we were on that stage talking to the Cornerian people, something wasn't right. I didn't feel like I belonged on that stage. Panther…"

Coyote, still sitting, growled at the sound of his name.

"…loved me, but I didn't belong with him. I belonged with Fox, but I wouldn't admit it. Soon I became hated, so I left, flew to the Kew System. I got into bounty hunting. Good pay, I was hated anyway, so I didn't care. So here I am now," Kursed finished.

"How many have you killed?" Coyote asked.

"Nearly 16."

Coyote laughed. "Still less than me." He tried to make the conversation more enjoyable.

"Is Fox there?" Kursed asked. That was the question that struck Coyote straight through the heart. He knew she wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't, he was still recovering. This ate him up inside.

"Uhh, well, he is out recovering from a…."

"Not anymore." Fox's voice shocked Coyote from behind. He got up from where he was sitting.

"Wow, that was quick," Coyote said astonished. "I will just leave you two alone." Fox started to walk into the room and heard Coyote whisper: "Be nice." As he cleared out of the room, he saw Ashley standing there for him.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked. Coyote just looked at her with his head down.

_Maybe someone can help me. _He thought.

"So, you know how to fight, and you have the same wrist device as me? You are almost like a relative of mine," Coyote asked.

"Yeah, I was born without telepathy, like you," she said. Coyote finally got a good look at her with that. She had yellow fur, blue eyes, and was a vulpine like him and Fox. She wore a green flight suit with all sorts of things (Don't mean to make this sound gross) wrapped around her skinny body. He was slightly taller than her. Coyote was pretty tall for a vulpine, but still shorter than Falco and Rick, and they were both avian.

"Well, we have two more spots on the team, and one is reserved so if want in, you can come in. Just try not to mind Justin, he doesn't really like Cerinians." Coyote said without shuddering, he was usually good with talking to girls he liked.

"I think I'll take it, I don't have anything else to do," she said.

"Alright then," Coyote held out his hand, shaking.

"What's up with you?" she asked him.

"Uhh..well..it's just….ahh whatever," he stammered and put his hand down. Coyote turned and pretended like he wasn't interested in her, even though he was.

"Well, see you around," She said.

"Oh..well..yeah…right," Coyote somehow said and started to watch her go.

_Damn! I blew my chance! Hopefully I'll impress her later._ He thought. Just as he turned, Fox appeared out of the room.

"So, what's the verdict?" Coyote asked. Then Fox's worried face told him everything.

"Don't tell me.."

"Yeah, when I finished with her, she was… taken by some authorities," He finished. "She was on Kew."

"Then that's where we're going." Coyote quickly yelled. "Tell the others to suit up!"


	6. A Costly Rescue

**Chapter 5**

"STAY DOWN!"

A simple rescue mission had turned sour, extremely sour. Coyote's genius plan was foiled by recklessness and stupidity. He has gotten everyone under his command nearly killed. They were on Kew, and pinned down by the thousands of plasma beams slowly burning through their cover. Tanks were rolling in, starfighters flying above. With almost all hope gone, you may say to just give up, and on any other day, Coyote may have.

(Around 45 minutes earlier

Location: Kew High Security Penitentiary)

Coyote and Fox watched the front gate of the penitentiary silently lying on their front sides. Fox looked over to Coyote and gave him thumbs up and Coyote nodded.

"Steven, are you set on the hillside to provide sniper fire?" he asked

"Affirmative, I'm set," Steven replied.

Rick and Mark were set to infiltrate the massive jail from the very top. They had already called it in. Ashley was ordered to take the underground passages into the jail as well. Lastly, Justin had offered to stay back on the _Great Fox III_. Now it was Fox's turn to command his team.

"Falco, Slippy, you two good on air support?" Fox asked.

"All is fine here," Falco replied.

"Affirmative," Slippy replied as well.

Fox gave Coyote a nod.

"Alright Justin, open fire!" Coyote ordered. 5 seconds after he finished, two massive beams appeared in the night sky above them and rushed for the front of the base. They hit home, instantly vaporizing all of the guards and blasting a massive hole in the front.

"Alright team, ATTACK!" Coyote and Fox activated their suits and jumped out into the dark night. They dashed for the front and jumped through the smoke. They were instantly met with around 10 to 15 soldiers in a long, white and gray hall. The soldiers opened fire with their machine guns. Coyote and Fox both jumped behind separated pillars sticking out of the wall. Plasma rounds battered the pillars relentlessly.

"Frag out!" Fox yelled. He yanked a frag out of his belt-area and chucked the grenade in the middle of the soldiers. The grenade exploded, killing nearly all of them. Coyote shot up the survivors. They then both kept going.

Meanwhile Steven was enjoying himself.

"A little to the left and…dropped," Steven said as a sniper bullet killed a soldier trying to get into the base.

At the same time, Rick and Mark were already to the control center.

"Coyote, we have reached the terminal and it says here that Krystal is on detention level 3," Rick yelled into his comm. as he was looking through the terminal.

"Good, we are on our way," Coyote replied to him.

After much fighting, Coyote and Fox reached the third level.

"Alright we're…" Just as Coyote was talking a soldier was sent flying in front of them. Coyote and Fox drew their blasters. Then they saw Ashley run out from the same spot.

"Oh good, it's you," Fox said relieved. Fox put his gun back and started towards Krystal's cell. Coyote walked up to Ashley and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but something stopped him. Ashley shook her head and walked towards Krystal's cell. Coyote swiped his fist towards the ground and groaned, and started towards her cell as well.

Fox got their first and smashed the controls of her cell with his suit's metal fist. The door opened and he walked in. He saw Krystal look up at him in shock.

"Come with me," Fox said, forgetting to take his helmet off.

"Who….are you?" Krystal asked, not getting up. Then, Fox's front of his helmet opened up, revealing his face.

"Come on! It's me! Fox! We have to go!" Fox got out before quickly shutting his helmet. Krystal then nodded and got up. He pulled her out of her cell out to the long hall of cells. Coyote and Ashley were waiting for them, in full suit as well. They instantly turned and ran for the exit. Fox and Krystal followed. Fox tossed her a blaster.

At last they had reached the hole they made to get in. They met Rick and Mark outside. Then Coyote received a transmission from Falco.

"Hey! You have a MASSIVE force heading your way!" Falco yelled.

"How big are we talking?" Coyote asked. Falco looked from his Arwing high in the sky. He swore the army went on to the horizon.

Then, a massive ball of plasma exploded near the team below him.

"STAY DOWN!" he yelled to them. The team obeyed and ducked into some trenches in front of them. Suddenly, plasma beams riddled their cover. Tanks rolled up and opened fire. Steven was doing his best to help, but a tank had found him. It then opened fire on his hill and made the top collapse, the team watched in horror as the hill crumbled down. Steven was dead. With almost all hope lost at this point, the team looked hopeless. Then, out of nowhere, the _Great Fox III _appeared in the sky and opened fire, blasting large amount of the troops into oblivion.

"GET IN!" Justin yelled in his comm. The Coyote and Ashley followed suit and jumped into the low flying, massive ship. Then, and AA tank fired on the _Great Fox III_, knocking it off balance. Coyote and Ashley had made it, but the rest couldn't. The ship struggled to stay strait. Then, Mark picked up Fox and Krystal, and with massive force, threw them into the docking bay.

"COME ON!" Coyote yelled to them.

"NO, GO WITHOUT US!" Rick yelled back. Justin heard this in his comm. and blasted off from the planet along with Slippy and Falco.

"NOOOOO!" Coyote yelled as they blasted off towards the Lylat System.

(Note: So Krystal's back but at great cost. The next chapter will probably have the recovery of Coyote and Krystal, and maybe a final mission, but this short story is nearly over.) (If you don't like these books being short, then I'm sorry.)


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Give me ONE good reason to not kill myself!" Coyote challenged. With the death of his teammates, his team wasn't a team anymore. He was so lost, lost in the void of anger, grief, and insanity. Everyone around him felt his pain, but not as much as he did. Steven, Mark, and Rick; his best friends, gone.

"We still need a leader! That's why we need you!" Fox tried to help. Then Coyote walked up to him and looked him in the eye and said:

"No, no I can't do it, I have _no idea _what to do right now. I was never meant to lead, I wasn't born that way. I go alone, or I take orders. This team needs a leader…and that's not me. It's you," Coyote put his hand on Fox's shoulder. "I'm resigning my position. LCEF has been disbanded. I am offering you _my _allegiance. This ship is yours. Take it or leave it." This talk was all Coyote needed to get the insanity and instability off of his chest. Fox was overwhelmed. Coyote had just brought back his old team without any loss from Fox. Then, Coyote loses nearly everything he loves, just to bring back a mercenary squad? This was enough to convince Fox to admit Coyote in.

"I will take it, you're in. And thank you for bringing the squad back. I owe you too much, but I have nothing to give you," Fox said.

"Thank you, that's all I needed," Coyote said and stormed out of the docking bay to his room. Fox turned to his newly reformed team and gave them a good look.

"So, you can join or not, it's up to you," Fox told them. Falco instantly walked up to him and shook his hand and nodded. Slippy did the same. He then turned to Krystal, battered and exhausted, she had gone through too much.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry," Fox said to her. "I was stupid to let you go, to turn you down, for everything."

"Good, because so am I," Krystal then ran up and hugged him. Fox was shocked by this. He didn't expect her to forgive him so fast. He accepted the hug and said:

"Thank you."

(So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this short story as much as I did writing it. I can't wait to start Rise, and for Justin to meet Krystal hopefully in peace. See you next story!)

**THE END**


End file.
